fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Swap Stories in the Office of Public Interests
|Success title = A time for talking ( 1-9) |Success description = A harried matron sits, having given up corralling her young charges. "I doubt the 'igh and mighties'll be interested in my story. But I thinks I deserves a commendation for puttin' up with these— Thomas! You stop that right this second!" … }} 10-19) |Success description = A minor deacon is sniffling into his tea. … "If it's stories of individual achievement she wants, … she will be fascinated to hear how I had the Seventh Epistle of St Joshua reinserted into the High Mass." No one has the heart to disabuse him …}} 20-29) |Success description = An unobtrusive deviless sits in the corner of the waiting room. She declines politely whenever asked to share her story, but she takes copious notes when listening to others. Very occasionally, she also takes down a name.}} 30-39) |Success description = Is that the— "Hush," a voice soft as candlelight. "I'm incognito. Just keeping an ear to the concerns of the common folk." And then she's gone, disappearing into the crowd like a shadow when the lights go out.}} 40-49) |Success description = A married couple are having a heated argument … their stories about each other's recent affairs. … each gave a description of the other's lover – and … these match exactly … The Quizzical Auditor is … writing furiously in her ledger.}} 50-59) |Success description = An urchin is selling Mrs Plenty's authentic Rubbery Lumps in some sort of honey glaze. However did he get permission … "Gots an understanding with Mrs Plenty herself. But that's my story and I ain't telling it to nobody but the Auditor."}} 60-69) |Success description = A poet is offering to fashion poems from individual stories. "Improve your chances! Twenty echoes a poem! More if it's dull …" Few take him up on his offer. The Quizzical Auditor raises an eyebrow. "I hate poetry," she says, flatly.}} 70-79) |Success description = A rubbery man has wandered into the Office and is standing in the corner, beside the lamp. It snurfles into its handicles and flails if approached. The Quizzical Auditor … is content to let it remain. "Anyone could have the right story for me."}} 80-89) |Success description = A Constable has brought in an aggrieved looking criminal. They sit side by side in the waiting room, cuffed together at the wrists. "She's going to want to hear this," is all the Constable has to say.}} 90-99) |Success description = A stern governess marches in with a string of wayward tots. … "if you won't tell me what happened, why not tell this nice lady. There may be a sweetie in it for you." Neither the children nor the Quizzical Auditor look convinced …}} 100) |Success description = A washed up old zee captain is staring at his hands … "Never told nobody," he mutters, "But nothing else of note ever happened to me." He sits like this for some time, before rising suddenly and asking directions to the nearest priest.}} * *